


World of Our Own

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marauders' Era, so you don't have to see the ship if you don't wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Towards the end of his fifth year, Sirius gets caught in his thoughts by none other than Remus. It turns out Sirius has some plans before his time at Hogwarts is up.





	World of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was done for the 2010 forum-wide competition in the HPFC. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me.
> 
> House: Slytherin
> 
> Week: One (first challenge)
> 
> Challenge: A word prompt—"follow"

"Well, you're such a handsome follow—I mean, _fellow_ ," tittered one of the third-year girls. "We were wondering if you would like to join us when the last Hogsmeade trip comes around?"

Sirius Black grinned impishly. "Ah, girls, when the time comes, I'll decide. Until then—" He paused and touched his index finger to his nose and then to the giggling brunette's standing in front of him. Both she and her blonde friend swooned. "Until then," he repeated, "you'll just have to be fine with stalking me from afar, all right?"

"Yes, Sirius!" the blonde Hufflepuff squealed. She dragged her Housemate away, and Sirius watched as they disappeared down the corridor and around the corner. He sighed.

If only every day could be as light and easygoing as this one.

The wizard turned on his heel and trudged the other way. He knew he shouldn't be skipping History of Magic, but when had that class last done anyone some good, really? Besides, doing well in school wasn't necessarily on the top of Sirius' list. Sure, he did well—he was fairly smart, though he mightn't've come across as such—but he probably would've done better had he actually put some effort into his academics. He might have even done as well as Moony.

Sirius gazed at the pictures hanging on the walls he passed and caught a glimpse of one of a couple under the full moon. They were so at peace… _unlike us during the full moon_ , he thought grimly.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Remus came up the stairs right as Sirius was climbing the set to the level above. "Sirius?" Remus called after him. "What are you doing?"

The black-haired boy sighed, knowing he wouldn't escape at least a small lecture from his Prefect mate. Instead of hiding, Sirius smiled and looked down at him. "I should think that's quite obvious, Moony."

Remus frowned. "We've got class now, Padfoot. It was one thing for me to step out; I asked permission to go to the toilet. You—" He stopped. "You slipped out without Binns even noticing, didn't you?"

His grinned only widened. "Why, people, I _do_ think we have a genius on our hands!"

The brunet wizard puffed out his cheeks. "Don't start, Sirius. I want to get back to class. I—"

"You just want the time to finish the Potions essay you—for once—forgot to do."

Remus reddened at the reminder. "I use my time wisely, Sirius. Besides, isn't it time for your nap in that class? Come on. Let's go back—"

"Walk with me."

"What?" Remus looked askance at his best mate. "Sirius, if you're planning something…"

"I'm not planning anything." Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to roam a bit."

The two friends locked eyes for a moment. Then Remus slowly released his breath. "Well, I suppose I should go with you to ensure that you don't cause any trouble…"

The elder Black son quirked an eyebrow and led the way. "Thinking like a true Marauder, Rem."

With a spot of hesitance, Remus fell into step alongside Sirius. They walked like this in a comfortable silence as they climbed the stairs. Sirius' eyes darted from wall to wall, glancing at each and every painting as the images moved.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I was just thinking… No one ever greets the paintings, y'know?"

Remus stared at him as though Sirius were someone else. "Well…," he started slowly, gauging Sirius' reaction, "it's not as if the portraits leave the most outstanding impression on the students."

"Hello!" Sirius greeted a painting of two nymphs dancing around their trees. The nymphs laughed and blew him kisses, and Sirius… All he did was smile that trademark turn-one's-legs-to-butter grin.

"Honestly, Padfoot, you're acting weird."

"I'm just enjoying myself." He grabbed Remus' hand then and dragged him to a small section of images. He gestured to the paintings. "It's interesting to wonder about how they all came to be here. I mean, sure, we have the portraits of those who've died, like the headmasters in Dumbledore's office. But what about those nymphs? What about this dryad and her satyr here?" Sirius continued, pointing to an oil canvas with the aforementioned creatures. "What about the little witch and her wizard brother who play all day with her enchanted doll? Don't you ever wonder what their stories are, where they come from? Don't you ever wonder about their homes?"

The bell tolled, and fellow Hogwartians moved in the halls all around them and passed them, as well. No one stopped to move the two friends along, though. When things had settled down again, Remus sighed. "At least we have our free period now before dinner…"

"No one will miss us—much." Sirius continued his stroll, forcing Remus to catch up and keep an eye on him. "Oh, here's a good one. Take a look at the wife and her husband. Oh, she's cooking supper. Dammit, now I'm hungry."

"I know you have a point, Sirius," Remus muttered.

The gray-eyed teen plastered on a mischievous mask. "Do I?"

"You wish your home was like theirs, like those in all these pictures."

The grin fell from Sirius' face. He looked away from Remus and watched the sky darken outside the nearby window. He strode towards it and leaned on the sill. The color of the sky reflected in his eyes, causing the gentle silver orbs to obscure to the shade of the castle's stones…a color not unlike his less-than-saintly younger brother's eyes.

"Sirius." Remus approached him, stopping a few feet away. He bit his lip. "What's running through that secretive mind of yours?"

"Family history," he retorted grimly. Sirius turned and beckoned the other wizard closer. When Remus was well within reach, he rested his forehead on his shoulder, ebony locks mingling with caramel brown.

The werewolf's cheeks flushed. He knew Sirius to be a kind soul; he knew him better than Sirius would've allowed James, though Remus had an inkling James already knew just how close Moony and Padfoot were. But Sirius rarely showed such affection. It took Remus a moment before he could clear his throat and croak out, "As you said: No one will miss us much." He halted. "C'mon, Sirius. You can't bring up that subject without finishing your thoughts."

Sirius nodded, an odd thing to do with his forehead against Remus' warm and calming shoulder. "I've been thinking more about our coming last two years…"

"And?"

"I know I'm only fifteen. But… Merlin, ever since I met you and James and even Peter, I've felt more and more that it would be the right choice to leave that ruddy place once and for all."

The corridor echoed in silence. Outside, the birds were asleep, and the crickets were coming to life. Inside, most of the students were tucked away in classrooms or their common rooms, in either place being quiet. Even the portraits made no noise in the presence of the two wizards.

The silence was deafening.

"You're…going to run away?" Remus hated that his voice came out as barely more than a raspy whisper.

Sirius breathed in and out. "I'm only toying with the idea. I'm not running away from here," he added hastily, lifting his head up quickly and meeting Remus' eyes. "I would never run away from Hogwarts! But… But Grimmauld Place is an entirely different story."

"No, I understand. You're very much a target in your household."

"You don't know the half of it," the taller boy retorted.

Remus frowned. "That's because you rarely talk about it. Will you finally tell me _something_ of your family?"

Sirius groaned and leaned back against the windowsill. "What's there to tell, Remus? I've told all three of you. My family's just crazy about keeping magic strictly for purebloods."

"Then why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because we'll be adults in the wizarding world in less than two years. And we'll have to start making our own decisions soon. I should have the power to decide where I live, don't you think?"

"But…running away…"

"Remus, I was originally going to be bred to be my father's successor. They wanted me to walk in his shoes and be the next head of the Black family."

"Follow in his footsteps."

"Yes." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do that, though. I don't think like them. I'm _not,_ " he hissed darkly, "a chip off my father's shoulder."

Again, the corridor fell silent. Remus edged closer and leaned back against the windowsill, too, and leaned in to Sirius' side. "I know that. James and Peter do, too. We know that best."

"But?" Sirius prodded.

Remus smiled; Sirius knew his lecture patterns. "But it…might be a little bit early to leave. Give it one more shot, but I'm not asking you to play nice." He locked eyes with the other Marauder. "You know your threshold, and you know right from wrong. When things go wrong, you get out of there. Run like a bat out of hell, Sirius."

"Or like Snivellus being chased by a good scrubbing and shampooing."

The two laughed at that, but Remus nudged Sirius. "Come on, we should go."

Sirius smirked. "That's right. You still need the rest of our free period and supper to finish that essay. You have Potions with Slughorn first thing tomorrow, don't you?"

Remus glared at him. "Oh, shut it, you git." He tugged Sirius' sleeve's cuff and dragged him back downstairs. "Keep up now."

The Black son smiled at Remus' slightly playful, slightly bashful behavior. A step behind him, Padfoot pecked the top of Moony's head, chuckling when Remus' ears crimsoned. _Ah, you know me, Rem_ , Sirius thought. _I'll trail behind you any day of the week._

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Sirius saw the look in Remus' eyes. He was pretty sure that Moony didn't mind that notion of his at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! XD I loved writing this. Remmius is so cute! I managed to squeeze in 3 uses of "follow," though we only needed two, but I did it more because I was having too much fun writing this. Very light slash, but I love Sirius/Remus! Three cheers for them! Also, this was inspired by the Wrock song "Portraits" by Hollow Godric. It's an excellent song, and the guitar riffs are amazing. Hollow Godric's songs are beautifully haunting, so check them out! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! X3
> 
> 2017 note: AH, YES. The competition in 2010 was fun, but it's been 7 yrs. I think I'm allowed to edit these now. XD Not my first Remmius, but maybe the first one I took seriously (45 Ways to Make a Werewolf Fall for You would come the yr after). Also, I'm leaving these on FFN in this collection, since they were done for the comp, but they are getting posted as separate stories on AO3 and on my HariPo fic tumblr (@camelliacats), jsyk.


End file.
